


【广义枪弓】如果三个茶拥有通感

by ab158442



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ab158442/pseuds/ab158442





	【广义枪弓】如果三个茶拥有通感

（一）

 

一觉醒来，不知为何，卫宫发现自己小腹上多了一个意义不明的图案，似乎是刚烙上去的，伴随着呼吸的节奏，它还会缓缓地扯动疼痛神经。

卫宫伸手抚去，只觉得指尖下的肌肤带着不同寻常的灼烧感。但没过多久，它就完美地与自己融为了一体，触上去不再会有钝痛，摸上去只是单纯并且平常的触感。

卫宫看了看身旁睡成死猪的库丘林，眼角抽了抽。

天人交战了数十秒，生物钟促使卫宫暂时放弃了思考，利索地穿好衣裤，匆匆忙忙赶到迦勒底的厨房。

得先给大家准备好早餐才行。

卫宫到的时候，玉藻前和源赖光已经率先忙活了起来。对于卫宫来说，厨房是最好的战场，他立刻也全身心地投入进这场无声的战争之中。

早上要做什么不需要过多思考，看着摆在桌子上的食材，身体便擅自动了起来。卫宫拿过卷心菜，手起刀落，眨眼间便将硕大的卷心菜切成了大小均匀的菜丝。卫宫的手艺一向成得为迦勒底厨房的招牌，但另外两位的厨艺也丝毫不落。

从锅盖的缝隙中溢出的香味很快便飘满了整个迦勒底，阿尔托莉雅还睡眼朦胧，便循着香味飘到了厨房，精神充沛的杰克和童谣也大叫着“好香”坐到了餐厅里，两眼放光地盯着正在酝酿美食的厨房。

一道菜的功夫，英灵们陆陆续续地都赶往了餐厅。卫宫趁着端菜的空隙望了一眼，果然没有看到库丘林，他无奈地叹了口气，想着等下该怎么教训那个爱睡懒觉的家伙时，突然察觉到一丝异常。

像是一股电流从身体里穿过，卫宫的身体登时反射性地绷直。那种感觉卫宫再熟悉不过了，他几乎每天晚上都会深受其扰。

但发生在此时此刻，太奇怪了。

卫宫猛地回头，他的身后没有任何人，距离他最近的是正背对他切菜的玉藻前，而餐厅里虽然吵吵嚷嚷地，却没有库丘林的身影。

——是谁在跟他开这么恶劣的玩笑？

卫宫立即想到了小腹上的图案。

……那果然是一种咒印吧？到底有什么作用？是谁做的？

握着锅柄的手渐渐收紧，卫宫咬着牙想，或许库丘林知道些什么。

他想忍过早餐的时间快点回去，可那个咒印偏偏要与他作对，那电流般的感觉仅仅是一个预兆，一只足以忽略的小火苗却转瞬间燃起了熊熊火焰，热意迅速在下腹聚集，卫宫切菜的手不由地停在了半空中，而头却低了下去。

糟糕，他为什么……

下身不知为何地站了起来，把围裙撑起了一个十分明显的下流形状。脑袋一阵发晕，卫宫顿时有些慌乱，一向清晰的大脑被这个事实打击得几乎无法思考，他根本难以解释自己为什么会在做料理的时候硬起来。

好在厨房里的各位还在各忙各的，自己则背对着餐厅，暂时没有人注意到他的迟疑，卫宫吞了吞口水，强作镇定地将切好的菜扔进锅里翻炒。仅仅硬了，他还可以清醒地应付过去，得趁事情无法挽回前快点从大家面前消失。

但他没料到，那种奇异的快感来得如此之快，菜还没出锅，卫宫已经膝盖发软，手腕也差点使不上力。

不仅如此，卫宫突然脸上一红，下意识地捂住了胸口。指缝间的乳尖充血挺立，涨得像个稚嫩的花苞，被紧身衣勾勒得形状分明，要是被谁看到，他可是有口也说不清。

骗人的吧……

此时离开已经来不及了，卫宫恨不得再长出两只手把自己捂得严严实实，濒临射精的快感像洪水一样不断地冲击着他的理智，卫宫臊得满脸通红，恨不得立刻遁地逃离厨房。

“……”

“……卫宫桑！”

一声清脆的呼唤在耳边炸开，卫宫猛地一恍神，才从难忍的羞耻感中勉强拔身。他一开口，发现自己的喉咙哑得不行：“……怎么了？”

玉藻前的一双大眼睛眨了眨，头顶的猫耳也跟着扑簌了几下，少女似乎看穿了什么，眉毛轻轻地皱起，担心地问道：“卫宫桑今天很奇怪，和库丘林吵架了吗？”

一滴滴细汗从鬓角垂落到衣领，卫宫却觉得十分诧异：“哎……？为什么这么问？”

“因为……卫宫桑可是从来没做糊菜的啊喵！”

说罢，卫宫才意识到，锅里娇嫩的菜叶边缘发黑，隐约还传来一丝糊味，他连忙关火。还没等想好如何弥补，卫宫腰身猛地一僵，双膝不受控制地跪在了地上。

本是一句好心的提醒，玉藻前没想到卫宫会受如此之大的打击，她立刻慌乱地解释，可说了半响都不见卫宫有什么反应，只是蜷缩着身子不住地喘粗气，看起来十分痛苦，玉藻前登时问道：“卫宫桑，……哪里不舒服喵？”

卫宫刚经历了一场有预兆的高潮，除了余浪退却那劫后余生般的余韵，大脑便是一片空白，至于玉藻前说了什么，他一句话都没听到。

——明明他什么也没做，可简直就像是和库丘林缠绵地做爱时一样，身体不停地有反应，最可怕的是，他根本控制不住这种异常。

该死——这种体验简直太糟糕了，堪比小学五年级起床的时候发现床上一片狼藉一样无地自容。

“Archer？怎么了？”

成天耳鬓厮磨的声音突然出现，卫宫怔了片刻，一时间宕机的大脑不知道该做何回应。还没等卫宫醒过神，便被人突然托起腿弯整个横抱了起来，眼前一片天旋地转，他的大脑好像也因此清醒了些。

卫宫想起自己还身处在迦勒底的厨房，连忙不安分地推搡库丘林。“你别——”

“……别乱动。”

他的手腕软得像棉花一样，不仅推不动库丘林，反而被他强硬地按在了怀里。沉稳又有力的心跳声顺着耳朵流进大脑，卫宫鬼使神差地放弃了思考，闭上眼睛把脸往里侧了侧。

“卫宫桑没什么事吧喵？”玉藻前关切地问。

库丘林道：“嗯……可能是昨晚着凉了，没什么大碍，回去休息一下应该就好了，那个，剩下的就交给你了。”

“好的喵，没问题的喵！”

和玉藻前告别，库丘林旁若无人地从餐厅里穿过。马修望着库丘林离去的身影，担忧地说：“真是希望卫宫先生的身体尽快好转起来……嗯？前辈你怎么脸这么红？”

“啊哈哈……可能是因为餐厅太热了吧，马修你赶快吃吧！不然早餐要凉了！”

 

令人安心的气息笼罩在周围，卫宫放松了许多，压抑的喘息也渐渐放出声来，库丘林听得下腹火热，啧了一声，加快了回房间的脚步。

库丘林早上睡醒发现卫宫不在身边，懒洋洋地收拾了一会儿便赶忙去餐厅报道等待某人的爱心投喂，可他刚到就看到卫宫跪在地上，不由分说便把人硬抱了回来。

他本以为卫宫是身体不适，可把他抱在怀里，那火热的身子就像一块烧得通红的烙铁，库丘林便不得不往其他的方向上想。

要说卫宫身上的异常，他没有头绪是不可能的。库丘林几乎立刻想到了某位一肚子坏水的Caster。

但是，他是怎么做到的……？这件事情可当真值得库丘林揣度一番。

不过在此之前——

“Lancer……”

还没等库丘林锁好门，卫宫已经难耐地凑到他唇边亲吻他。这般不可思议的主动立即点燃了库丘林的欲火，他顾不上太多了，反手一锁门，掐着卫宫的肩膀就把人狠狠地扔进了床里。

真是难以置信。

库丘林一边吻着卫宫，一边将手掌探进了卫宫的裤子里，果然，他的内裤湿得一塌糊涂，精液沾得到处都是，可那小家伙依旧不服输般地硬挺着，库丘林感觉到卫宫顶在自己掌心的马眼一阵收缩，又挤出了不少粘稠的液体。

这种样子……Archer的样子……简直——像发情的猫咪一样。

卫宫的身体敏感得像才高潮过，被库丘林掌心圈住，舒服得浑身都软了，上身也享受般地弓起，挺出饱满胸脯上的两只乳头。库丘林不假思索地含住一只，照着平时的方式吸得卫宫不停地颤抖腰身。

被库丘林和另外一种奇异的快感夹在中间，卫宫用着几乎快哭出来的声音不停地喊着库丘林，他想让库丘林停下，可是媚态尽显的呻吟声只会让库丘林的老二硬得更厉害。

库丘林双目充血，差点要丧失理智。

“Archer，你今天真棒。”

库丘林哑着声音，三两下扒光了卫宫。他将卫宫的双腿压到胸前，在两丘浑圆的臀肉之间一眼便看到了半张小嘴的后穴。那地方昨天还咬着他的老二醉生梦死，今天就不知羞耻地大开门户，不惩罚一下它，恐怕它要就这样得意忘形下去。

库丘林伏在卫宫身上，一手探进紧身上衣，用冰凉的指尖亵玩卫宫的乳头，另一只手则扶着梆硬的老二对准了半张的穴口。

卫宫的身体还保留着昨晚的记忆，再加上陌生快感的麻痹，他毫不费力地将库丘林吞下，穴肉疯狂地允吸着肉棒，好似一个贪婪无比的怪物。才推进半根，库丘林忍不住粗喘一声，脑子里嗡嗡响个不停，简直像个运转过度的机器，甚至——有种自己要丧命于此的错觉。

卫宫意识得到自己被逼成了怎样的处境，却拿不出丝毫的意志与之对抗，就像被令咒强行施加命令一般的感觉，他只能被一种不知名的力量操纵着做出一个个背离意愿的姿态。

但尽管身处深不见底的惶恐之中，库丘林陪伴在身边的这个事实至少令卫宫安心了不少，再熟悉不过的抚摸游走在全身，饶是不情愿，卫宫也渐渐地选择了接受。

库丘林捞起卫宫两条长腿架在肩头，狠劲儿一顶，那个庞然大物便被卫宫吃到了底儿，卫宫黏糊糊地哼了一声，脆弱如丝的理智被彻底折断。抗拒的眉梢在爱人的逼近下逐渐舒展，展现出了难得的乖顺。

今天的卫宫进入状态出奇地快，库丘林伸手在卫宫小腹上的咒印上抚摸了片刻，脑袋里兴奋得像是漫天爆炸的烟花。

一时间乱七八糟的都抛之脑后，库丘林掐着卫宫的腰在肉浪中不知疲倦地抽插，热汗成雨，转眼间湿透了上身，脑后的那捋束发不知何时跑到了胸前，贴着肌肉的弧线被汗水粘得严丝合缝，几缕薄丝扫着库丘林的胸膛，痒得不行，库丘林不耐烦地一拨，本就扎得极为松散的辫子彻底四散了开。伴随库丘林垂下头的动作，垂在卫宫脸侧。

明亮而模糊的灯光被库丘林挡得严严实实，只余下虚晃到朦胧的柔软轮廓落在卫宫眼底，大片的阴影打在身上，卫宫那一刻感觉自己一定是坏掉了，不然怎么会觉得，库丘林今天该死地帅气迷人？

库丘林没有察觉到卫宫片刻的失神，他低头在卫宫唇上啃了两口，用舌头撬开城门半开的牙关，如入无人之境，唇齿相接，见卫宫毫无保留地坦露柔软，便索取得更加得寸进尺。

卫宫双眼失神，大脑早就停止了运转，只有身体还保留着最单纯的反应，在爱人吻上来时，悄悄合上了眼皮。

库丘林十指插入卫宫柔软的发丝中，拇指抚过卫宫眉梢，将散落下来的刘海重新捋回去，可颠簸了许久，卫宫的刘海早就散了七七八八，光凭库丘林随意的一拨难以固定，反而全部都垂落到了额头上。

库丘林纠结了半秒不到，转而吻向了其他地方，一双手也随着脑袋的移动而抚摸到了卫宫脸侧。两根手指并起插进卫宫口中，与他敏感的舌头互相追逐起来。

无法吞咽的律液顺着唇角流下，卫宫这才找回一点羞耻心，卷起舌根往外推着库丘林的手指。库丘林顺着卫宫的抗拒抽出手指，不动声色地在卫宫乳尖上掐了一把。

卫宫不满地呜咽了一声，抬起满是水光的灰色双眸望向库丘林，无声对视之间，库丘林的心被狠狠地撩动了一下，一边在心里大骂着这家伙怎么能这么可爱，一边认输般地死死顶住敏感点，照着那处软肉狠狠地射了个痛快。

“唔啊啊……Lancer——！”

像是约定好了一样，碾在敏感点上的双倍快感一同朝大脑冲击去，卫宫浑身一阵不受控制地痉挛——足足持续了五分钟。就算性器根本吐不出什么来了，卫宫依旧沉浸在前所未有的高潮中，好像每一个细胞都被浪潮般的快感光临，每一根神经都被滋养得柔软疲惫，卫宫累得手指都抬不起来，眼皮上仿佛压着一块石头，令他差点迷迷糊糊地昏睡过去。

值得庆幸的是，卫宫总算彻底摆脱咒印的控制了。

穴里黏黏糊糊的，不用多想都能想象得到里面被玩弄得如何一塌糊涂，但库丘林却不想立即抽身，放过可怜的小穴。肉棒躺在甬道中，还有几分硬，它还没有享受够卫宫的身体，甚至还想趁着气氛提枪上阵，再来一发。

“Archer，再来一次怎么样❤？”库丘林无视卫宫几乎要杀人的目光，恬不知耻地提议道。

等待他的，是爱妻的一记铁拳。


End file.
